1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suspension system and more specifically to a suspension system for a helmet to restrict quick and rapid movements thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that motor sports have developed over the years to achieve worldwide interest. Motor sports may generally refer to that genus of sports which utilizes motorized vehicles, typically for racing competition. Exemplary motor sports include, but are not limited to, motorcycle racing, auto racing, boat racing, air racing, and snowmobile racing. During racing competition, individuals typically operate the motorized vehicles at high rates of speed, which is thrilling for the participants, as well as for spectators.
The high speeds associated with most motor sports, which accounts for much of the thrill connected with motor sports, also present safety concerns for the drivers. Along these lines, during an accident, the motorized vehicle may impact a barrier, wall or another vehicle, which may cause rapid deceleration. During the rapid deceleration, the participant's body is susceptible to injury. Therefore, restraint systems have been developed to restrain the participant's body in the event of a crash.
It is also well-known for drivers to wear protective helmets when operating motorized vehicles to protect their heads in the event of a crash. The helmet typically includes a hard outer surface and a padded inner surface to soften the impact on a driver's head. Although the restraint and helmet systems offer significant safety benefits to a driver, the helmet typically remains susceptible to significant accelerations/decelerations in the event of an accident.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a safety device which mitigates the rapid movement of a protective helmet. The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.